


How I feel

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble revolving around episode s1ep03</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I feel

“Are you okay?” It’s the first word out of Jace’s mouth the moment Simon is outside. His hands fly to the other’s face, cupping them and not caring about the people that’s watching him intently. They knew how he felt about Simon, at least they thought they did. Truth? He had fallen in love with him in just that short time and he didn’t think that he would find himself falling in love with a Mundie.

 

Simon didn’t move his hand away, to be honest, it felt nice. “I’m fine. Though I never want to see Raphael ever again as long as I live.”

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

Simon shakes his head, smiling to himself at how wound up Jace is over something like this, over him. “He tried, but the woman, Camille—she stopped him so I guess I have her to thank for that.”

 

“Camille? What was she---“

 

“Simon.” It was Clary’s voice this time and neither had noticed that she was now standing in front of Simon, Jace moving and walking towards Alec. He knows what they all saw, he felt it. He acted on something that he didn’t think he would ever feel and to some, that’s a weakness. To him, that’s having something that he didn’t have before.

 

“You like him.” Alec says.

 

“I don’t know what I like anymore.”


End file.
